With A Little Help
by jayhogartismyangel
Summary: Nadine opens Maxie's eyes to Spinelli's feelings for her. Spixie and Nikadine mentions.


**With A Little Help**

Nadine Crowell smiled to herself as she laid on the sofa with Nikolas. She was so happy that Spinelli had told Nik how confused she was and for him to tell her how much he cared if he loved her. It was a nice thing for Spinelli to do and wasn't something she would've had the courage to do herself. Spinelli had spoken from experience,he had said how he knew what it felt like to love someone and not know if they felt the same way as you. She supposed she should thank him for what he did. After all,if he hadn't helped her out like he did,she would probably still be wondering what was going on with Nik and Carly and trying to make Nikolas jealous. Sitting up slowly,so she wouldn't awaken Nik,she slipped on her shoes ,smoothed out her hair with her fingers and stood. She wrote a note to Nik,telling him where she was going and when he could expect her back and sat it on the stand beside the sofa.

About a half hour later,she knocked on the door to the penthouse and smiled when Maxie answered. "Hey Maxie is Spinelli here? I'd like to thank him for what he did for me." She said as she stepped inside.

Maxie looked at her questioningly as she took a sip of diet coke. "He is doing something for Jason,but you're welcome to wait for him to get back. What did he do for you anyway?" She asked as they both went to sit down.

Nadine smiled. "He helped me with my relationship with Nikolas." She said simply,taking the iced tea that Maxie handed her and taking a sip.

"I didn't know you and Nikolas were dating." Maxie commented,curling her legs under her.

Nadine blushed and looked down at her hands. "Well...we weren't. Not until today,really. I mean...Nik and I..." Nadine trailed off and Maxie noticed the blush that appeared on Nadine's cheeks and smothered a giggle.

"Anyway,earlier today,I saw Nikolas at the MetroCourt wih Carly and saw them talking and laughing and I guess I got the wrong idea. I ended up calling Sinelli and asking him to meet me down at the docks. I ended up kissing him to make Nikolas jealous." She said with a light chuckle,not noticing the look of anger on Maxie's face.

"You _used _him?!" She spit,furrowing her brows and setting her drink down on the coffee table.

Nadine looked at Maxie,startled. "I did,but...Spinelli didn't get angry. He told him how much he understood not knowing if..."

Maxie cut Nadine off abruptly. "How could you do that to him?" She shrieked.

Nadine raised her eyebrows. "I told him the reason I did it and he understood. He wasn't angry about it. That is why he helped me with Nikolas. Are you sure that that is all your angry about? Is it possible that your upset that he kissed someone other than you?" She asked,cocking her head to the side and looking at Maxie.

Maxie looked away. "I have no idea what you mean. Spinelli and I are best friends! I don't want to see him hurt." She said,in denial.

"Well what do you think your doing everytime you call him a friend? Or everytime you kiss him? Don't you think that confuses him? How about the fact that you are staying here when he is clearly better? Don't you realize how he feels about you?" Nadine questioned,touching Maxie's hand.

Maxie looked up at the blond in realization. "You mean he likes me as more than a friend?" She whispered,pressing her hand to her heart in shock.

Nadine smiled at her. "Yes. I mean,he was telling me how he understood what I was talking about and everything and I didn't realize until I came here that you were the person he was talking about. Just like Nikolas is my Prince Charming,I believe he sees you as his angel. If you love him as much as he does you,you need to tell him. He isn't going to wait for you forever." She stood. "Anyway,I should be getting back to Wyndemere. Could you tell Spinelli thank you for me?" She asked Maxie,giving her a smile.

Maxie smiled back. "I will. And Nadine?" She asked,waiting for the nurse to look at her. "Thanks."

The nurse smiled back before she walked out the door,shutting it behind her and leaned against it with a smile. She knew everything would work itself out for Spinelli and Maxie and couldn't help but be proud in the part she played in getting them to move forward. Walking over to elevator and getting inside.,she was ready to get back to he prince.

**The End**

"


End file.
